Rock- Paper- Scissors
by Amaya0Miyako
Summary: Random smut scene, basically they want to do it, but they are arguing about who is going to be the bottom and who the top. They decide to play Rock-paper-scissors and whoever loses will be the bottom. Nagumo wins, but things turn out different...(btw. Suzuno's the seme) FIXED! Now with more paragraphs!


Pairing: Suzuno x Nagumo (Gazelle x Burn)

Summary:

Random smut scene, basically they want to do it, but they are arguing about who is going to be the bottom and who the top. They decide to play Rock-paper-scissors and whoever loses will be the bottom. Nagumo wins, but things turn out different...(btw. Suzuno's the seme)

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven and none of its characters. I'm not making any money from this.

Rock- Paper- Scissors

Suzuno and Nagumo were arguing again, but this time it was a different kind of argument...

"It's not fair! You topped the last time and the time before that and the time before that... ugh you get the point! It's my turn to top!" Said Nagumo. Suzuno just looked at him with his cold eyes and answered "Like you don't enjoy it. You always scream in ecstasy and want more."

Nagumo's face turned bright red. He didn't know what to say anymore, because it wasn't like that's not true... Until he got it. He leaned closer to Suzuno, looked him in the eyes and said "Why don't we play Rock-paper-scissors and let fate decide ne?"

Suzuno looked at him dumbfounded. He thought those kind of games were stupid and just a loss of time, so he simply said "No."

Nagumo moved away and looked at the floor for a couple of seconds, until he said "What's wrong snow princess? Are you scared of losing, because I'll top and you're pride will be scattered to pieces. O,o,o I get you're just a big fat chicken!"

That was it. Suzuno was now officially mad. He glared at Nagumo and said "Bring it on, tulip-head!".

30 seconds after that Nagumo was happily dancing around with his hand clenched in a fist, while Suzuno was looking at the floor with his hand as well clenched into a fist and two fingers extended out, representing a scissor.

/break/

They were on the bed. Nagumo was looking at Suzuno with puppy-like eyes, while Suzuno was just sitting on the edge of the bed and starring at the floor. Nagumo huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He obviously wasn't pleased. Suzuno sighed and said "Okey...we're doing this, but I want a 69..."

Nagumo blushed crimson. They have never done that before. His thoughts were stopped when Suzuno continued "But you will be on top of me."

Negumo looked at him puzzled "Why?" Suzuno said "Because you are smaller than me and it will be easier then me being on top of you."

He had a point there. Nagumo was smaller. He sighed and said "Alright, but I'll be top." Suzuno nodded, but what Nagumo didn't notice is that he had his fingers crossed behind his back. Suzuno laid on the bed only with a pair of pants on, while Nagumo well he was naked. He was so red the apples should be ashamed of themselves. It wasn't their first time, but for some reason he was really embarrassed. He looked at Suzuno and asked "Why am I the only one whose naked?"

Suzuno sat up and answered "Because clothes will be troublesome when I lick you're..." Suddenly he was stopped by Nagumo's hand "Okey... I got it just don't..." Now he was even redder, if that's possible. Suzuno grabbed Nagumo's hand and pulled him on top of him with Nagumo's butt facing his way. Suzuno took Nagumo's member in his mouth and started sucking and licking him.

Nagumo gulped, while pulling the zipper down with his mouth. He moved Suzuno's underwear away and just when he was about to lick it a few moans escaped his lips. He heard Suzuno muffle something like "Are you just gonna sit there?"

Nagumo started by licking the head a few times, before he took the whole member and started moving his head up and down. Suzuno was sucking hard on Nagumo's member. After about 30 seconds Suzuno heard that Nagumo's breathing was getting heavier and more moans escaped his lips. Suzuno smirked and started to play with Nagumo's balls he caressed them slowly, until he let go of his member and started sucking on his balls, while pumping his member. Nagumo gasped, but continued to suck Suzuno's member.

Nagumo said "Stop ahh I'm going to ahhhnn" he couldn't finish his sentence, because more moans started to escape his lips and just when he was about to come Suzuno stopped. Nagumo looked at him with his red checks and tears in his eyes. It was obvious what his expression was saying "Why did you stop?".

Suzuno just smirked and started to chuckle silently. Nagumo looked kinda puzzled. Suzuno smirked again and started to lick Nagumo's entrance. Nagumo gasped and started to moan even louder. He almost screamed when Suzuno put his finger inside. He removed his tongue and placed another finger inside Nagumo. Suzuno started to scissor him. Nagumo was clenching the sheets, while moaning and screaming in pleasure. Suzuno took Nagumo's member in his mouth and started to suck on him. That was it Nagumo couldn't take it anymore. He screamed a last time before he comed in Suzuno's mouth. Suzuno swallowed the sperm and said "That was a lot Nagumo-chan."

Nagumo just looked at him with half-lidded eyes. Suzuno pushed Nagumo down beneath him. He locked their lips together in a hard and passionate kiss, he licked Nagumo's bottom lip asking for entrance. Nagumo shivered while opening his mouth. Their tongues started a fight for dominance, which Suzuno easily won. They broke the kiss, because of the need for air. Suzuno continued to prepare Nagumo, until he putted a third finger inside. The tulip-head was screaming in pleasure, while the ice-princess was just smirking. "What's wrong Nagumo-chan? Is there something you want? What are you craving? Can you please tell me?"

Nagumo looked at him with tears and anger in his eyes 'That idiot! What's with that question! Even though I should have been the top, but right now I really want him to fuck me uugghh! There's no way I'm saying that!' The ice-BAKA looked at Nagumo and said "What's wrong, princess? Just tell what you want me to do?"

The 'princess' gulped and while looking at the floor said "I want you to..." "Yes. What?" Suzuno said smirking. "I want you to ummm... aghh... to fuck me with you're big dick." He said the last part quietly. Suzuno pretended he didn't hear him and asked "What? I didn't quite get the last part." The tulip-head looked at him angrily and said louder, so that Suzuno could 'hear' him "I want you to fuck me long and hard with that big and thick dick of yours!"

The ice-BAKA smirked and kissed Nagumo's hand, while saying "You're wish is my command, princess." Without warning he placed his dick all at once. Nagumo screamed in pleasure. Suzuno pulled his dick almost all the way out and slammed back inside he continued to do that, while Nagumo moaned in pleasure. Suzuno slammed one last time, before he heard Nagumo to scream even louder than before. The ice-user smirked and thought 'Ha! Looks like I found his prostate.' He pulled Nagumo on top of him and said "Why don't we change positions ne? Ride me okey?"

The tulip-head looked at him with tears and anger. "Do it or I'll have to pull from you and let you finish yourself." Nagumo looked down at Suzuno's bare chest and started to move himself up and down. He started to pick up speed and hit his prostate constantly, until he moaned "I can't ahhh anymore I'm going to AAAAAAHHHHHHNNN" and he comed long and hard on Suzuno's stomach. He smirked, grabbed the 'princesses' wrists and for the last time slammed hard and comed deep in him.

Suzuno pulled out of Nagumo. He hugged Nagumo to his chest and buried his face in Nagumo's tulip. The ice-user said "I love you. I love you with all my heart." He felt two slender arms around his waist and Nagumo said "I love you too." They fell into a deep sleep.

/break/

The next morning they were arguing again or at least Nagumo was. "Even though you promised agh! Why did you!? OH GOD!"

Suzuno was silently looking at him with an emotionless face, until his lips curved into a smirk "Don't say you didn't like it! 'I want you to fuck me long and hard with that..." He was stopped when a pillow hitted his face.

The pillow was thrown by an angry and crimson-red tulip-head. Suzuno threw the pillow back at him. They glared at each other. The ice-princess grabbed Nagumo's wrist and pulled him close "I promise next time you'll top." The tulip-head looked at him with hoping eyes "Really?".

"Yeah" was Suzuno's only response. His fingers were again crossed behind his back. He knew it was childish, but he couldn't help it. Suzuno kissed Nagumo lightly on the forehead and said "I love you". Nagumo blushed and buried his face in Suzuno's chest and said "I love you too..."

That's all folks! Ok that was my first fanfic I've ever written and of course it had to be a smut scene. Sometimes I can't believe how much of a pervert I am. Don't flame me please! (Btw I hope you liked it and I know there are some grammatical and spelling mistakes, but I'm not from an English speaking country. So I guess that's only natural... Pls review 3)


End file.
